Mimosa nocture
by LaguimauvedeCharlye
Summary: Un soir qu'elle se promène dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Luna rencontre Rogue..


Les personnes et l'univers appartiennent bien entendu à J. Rowling.

Cette fanfiction est ma première sur l'univers d'Harry Potter et toute les remarques seront à la fois bienvenues et entendues :).

PS: Je sais que Padma Patil n'est pas à Serdaigle mais son personnage s'est imposé à moi pendant l'écriture et je n'ai pas cherché à le remplacer.

**Mimosa nocturne.**

Luna Lovegood rajusta la boule d'oreille en forme de radis qui pendait de son oreille droite et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à s'emmêler dans ses cheveux blonds. Malgré l'heure tardive elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule à errer dans les couloirs. Des pas portés par un écho lointain venaient de temps à autre se heurter à son propre bruit. C'était amusant. Celui ou celle qui marchait l'avait déjà repéré elle le savait. Mais les pas restaient calmes, mesurés, et en était persuadée, émanait une certaine sensualité. Elle pouffa de cette pensée. Pouvais t'on dire d'une façon de marcher qu'elle est sensuelle ? Erotique ?

Elle n'aurait pas du sortir cette nuit. Elle devrait être en train de dormir, de rêver à des Ronflaks Cornus bleus et verts comme elle le faisait soir après soir. Dormir en tachant d'ignorer les chuchotements de ses voisines de chambre. En tachant de fermer ses oreilles et son cœur à la vie de gens auquel elle n'avait à vrai dire jamais réellement parlé. Elle aurait du dormir donc, mais aujourd'hui elle avait eu beau se retourner dans ses draps frais du matin elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

Dans le lit en face du sien, sous la fenêtre de cette chambre gynécée de la tour des Serdaigles, elle distinguait très nettement Padma Patil et Eloïse Midgen dont les corps s'enlaçaient dans les ténèbres. Elles dormaient toutes les deux depuis la mort des parents d'Eloïse. Le soir même elle était venue en larmes se glisser dans les draps blancs de Padma. Celle-ci l'avait regardé sans comprendre, puis elle l'avait prise dans ses bras. Luna avait vu leurs mains qui s'étaient cherchées, leurs peaux qui s'étaient trouvées, et elle n'avait rien dit, par respect. De toute manière, dire ou faire quelque chose aurait été déplacé.

Cette nuit donc, elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit. Elle avait chaud et des fourmis dans les jambes. L'air lui semblait saturé de quelque chose d'inconnu, d'enivrant, d'un peu effrayant aussi. Elle s'était levée sans réfléchir vraiment, avait passé un jean rapiécé et était sortie de la Tour, après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ses boucles d'oreilles.

Les pas se rapprochèrent. Si on écoutait bien, c'était comme une musique. Des claquettes sur du parquet ciré, qui donnait envie de danser. Luna ne sait pas danser. Sa mère avait tenté de lui apprendre pourtant, alors qu'elle était toute petite. Elle se revoie devant le grand miroir taché du salon, souriant au reflet de cette petite fille en robe bleue. Accroupi derrière elle, Anna lui tenait les bras en l'air, et de son autre main, appuyait légèrement sur sa hanche. « Décrispe-toi Luna. J'apprends à danser à ma fille, pas à un phasme. C'est ça, redresse toi. Tu dois sentir un fil qui te tire vers le haut. Même si tu connais les pas, un mauvais maintien discrédite totalement ta prestation. Plus droit le dos Luna ».

Luna se souvenait de sa mère. De son corps fin. De ses cheveux blonds-blancs, les mêmes que les siens. De l'odeur de cannelle et de girofle qu'elle dégageait. De son regard particulier. De son excentricité débridée qui faisait peur aux voisins.

Depuis la mort de celle-ci, Luna avait souvent tenté de reproduire ses gestes, ses mouvements du corps si particuliers, mais sans jamais y parvenir, ce qui était plutôt frustrant en soi. Mais elle ne désespérait pas, et régulièrement, elle fermait les yeux et se représentait olfactivement la présence de sa mère et s'en sentait aussitôt rassérénée, comme lorsqu'on plonge dans un bon bain frais après un travail harassant sous une chaleur torride.

« Maman… »

Brusquement, on la saisie par l'épaule. « Votre escapade nocturne vient de faire perdre 20 points à votre maison Mlle Lovegood ».

Luna se retourna. C'était lui, les pas.

Rogue. Un bref instant, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle se sentit remplie d'émotions contradictoires. Une sorte de fascination malsaine. Mais qui était cet homme froid, tellement brillant mais tellement dépendant du directeur de Poudlard ? Comment un des sorciers les plus savants de sa génération pouvait il avoir autant de sang sur les mains ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle troublée en sa présence ?

Un peu avant que sa mère ne meure, Luna avait pris l'habitude de la regarder se maquiller devant une vieille coiffeuse ternie. Elle la regardait avec avidité tirer sur ses paupières porcelaines et appliquer un trait de khôl sous ses grands yeux bleus. « Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme Luna. Quand tu regarde quelqu'un dans les yeux, il n'a plus rien à te cacher ».

Pourquoi désirait elle si fort qu'il croise son regard ? Que lui arrivait-il ? A elle, Luna Lovegood, réputée pouvoir ressentir les choses de la manière la plus incongrue qui soit ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle comme une douleur dans sa poitrine ? Etait-ce ce sentiment qui avait poussé Eloïse dans le lit de Padma cette nuit là ? Trouverait-elle de l'apaisement en s'accrochant à Rogue comme à une bouée isolée dans une mer déchainée, comme Eloïse avait enlacé Padma ? Fallait il qu'elle aussi apprenne à couvrir de baisers un corps offert dans l'alcôve rassurante de draps blancs pour oublier la guerre qui approchait et la quasi certitude d'une mort prochaine ?

« Retournez dans votre dortoir ou vous devrez répondre de vos escapades nocturnes devant le directeur. Vous devriez être prudente par les temps qui courent Mlle Lovegood. Une amie du grand Potter est une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts ».

Était-ce de la douceur qu'elle avait sentit dans son inflexion de voix ou juste une menace à peine murmurée ?

« Il arrive que les mimosas fleurissent, même au plus froid de l'hiver. Ils meurent rapidement mais avant que leurs cœurs ne soient gelés, leurs lourdes grappes jaunes paraissent les choses les plus belles du monde ».

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna d'un Rogue incrédule, frôlant son épaule au passage. Celui ci restât un instant pensif avant de s'éloigner précipitamment, la main sur son avant bras droit.

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
